Achievement Hunter
Achievement Hunter is an ongoing series created by Rooster Teeth staff member Geoff Ramsey, in which staff members and contributors from the community demonstrate how to earn achievements in various games and enjoy them in various ways. Achievement Hunter was born from Pattillo and Ramsey's interest in gaming achievements and the realization that there wasn't a community-based achievement website. In turn Achievement Hunter was created, which shares the design, user profiles and forums of the main Rooster Teeth website. The site regularly releases achievement guides, Easter egg videos, and select volunteers from the Rooster Teeth community to help moderate the website. The Achievement Hunter Twitter handle is @AchievementHunt. The most frequent videos come from the six, now five, most prolific employees and top golden Achievement Hunter cast members: Geoff Ramsey (RT co-founder / AH co-founder), Jack Pattillo (Achievement Hunter's first employee), Gavin Free (RvB Season 7 director / Host of The Slow-Mo Guys), formerly Ray Narvaez, Jr. (Community Hunter turned full-time employee, now full time streamer), Michael Jones (Host of Rage Quit), and Ryan Haywood (Game Fails manager). Unlike any other dedicated-achievement website, Achievement Hunter is highly dependent on public contributions and has guides across different games and platforms, allowing the site to expand its focus from Xbox 360, and Xbox One games to those on PC, PS3, PS4, Steam, iPhone, and Windows Phone 7. Along with the main Rooster Teeth website, Achievement Hunter has achieved great popularity since its inception. Series Fails Later that same year two new series were introduced, Fails of the Weak in Halo Reach being one of them. This series highlights mistakes and glitches found in Halo: Reach; most of these videos are submitted to Achievement Hunter by the community, depicting themselves failing. Each Friday, Jack and Geoff upload a video with at about ten fail clips showing the fails with both of them commenting on the fail's humor. "Fails" met with great success and even spun off its own Youtube channel, GameFails. They have recently shown their 100th Fails of the Weak video and made a montage of fails to celebrate. Upon its release, this series moved into Halo 4. Since episode 200 the series has included fails from any game. HORSE and PIG / Achievement Hunt The other series that aired in late 2010 was Achievement HORSE with Jack and Geoff, also featuring exclusively Halo: Reach maps. Similar to the basketball game of H-O-R-S-E, the players win rounds to give the other player letter (e.g. Jack wins round 1, Geoff gets a letter H) until one player has spelled out "horse" and wins the game. In this version of Horse, the players (typically Geoff and Jack, but more recently other Rooster Teeth employees have been playing as well/in their stead) compete in an obstacle course until one of them reaches the objective and wins the round. The obstacle courses are Forged in Halo: Reach and are sent to Jack and Geoff by fans. Occasionally they will play a shortened Achievement PIG due to time constraints. So far there have been two company-wide tournaments with employees from Achievement Hunter and Rooster Teeth. Additionally, there is Achievement Pig for Trials Evolution, which also features fan sent obstacle courses, alongside with the Halo: Reach Horse series. Upon its release, this series moved into Halo 4. In October 2013, the HORSE series was replaced with Achievement HUNT , which is the same basic concept, except a different game is used every round. Rage Quit In 2011, a new series debuted, called Rage Quit, in which "test subject" Michael Jones, is subjected to difficult or exasperating games until "he eventually has an aneurysm and we have to rush him to the emergency room," as described by Geoff Ramsey. Michael often plays smaller, lesser-known XBLA games of low quality, adding to the level of frustration. Since its creation, it had become a hit weekly series. Beginning on May 1, 2014 however, the show now airs every other Thursday, interchanging with Play Pals. The show went on a hiatus starting October 9, 2014 due to Michaels absence because of the Lazer Team filming project, but has returned as of January 2015, airing every other Thursday as before. 2011 Smaller Series Also in 2011, four new series were created by the Achievement Hunter staff for their audience. The first series is "This is...", which introduces new video games that came out recently. The game presented in "This is..." typically is released a day or two prior to the "This is..." video and is often accompanied by some achievement guides from the Achievement Hunter staff for the new game. The second series is titled "Things To Do In:" and presents its viewers with alternative ways to play and interesting things to do in video games like Saints Row 3, Modern Warfare 3, Skyrim, and Minecraft. The third series made was called "A Look Back At" and was a spin-of from the "This is..." videos. In "A Look Back At," former Achievement Hunter employees Fragger and Ray re-introduced old XBOX 360 games that might have been overlooked in their release but are now considered classic games. Let's Play The final series that aired that year is called "Let's Play". The "Let's Play" videos are some of the most viewed and liked videos from the fans of Achievement Hunter. The first "Let's Play" videos are from Michael Jones and Geoff Ramsey when they were playing Saints Row 3 together with live commentary. Eventually more videos were made from the staff of Achievement Hunter, varying from Saints Row 3 to Assassin's Creed to Trials: Evolution, however the most popular videos are the "Let's Play" for Minecraft with Jack, Geoff, Michael, Gavin, (formerly) Ray, and Ryan. The Minecraft videos receive millions of views each week and, since fans like them so much, the Achievement Hunter team decided to "upload new Minecraft Let's Plays each week until we die," as stated by Geoff Ramsey. Due to their huge popularity, the "Let's Play" videos received their own dedicated Youtube channel, Let's Play, which is updated every weekday with videos. This includes GTA V on Monday, GO! on Tuesday, a series Let's Play on Wednesday, VS on Thursday, and a Minecraft Let's Play on Friday. Bonus Let's Plays have also appeared on the weekends or as extra videos during the weekday. VS This show is a competition show, where a champion is challenged by the challenger to a game of their choosing. The trophies are two wrestling belts and a golden rooster. Whoever wins in an episode gets to keep these for a week or until at least the next episode, where they get challenged. Starting in episode 52, Lindsay officially joined the VS line up. The challenger rotation was initially the order of their desks clockwise (Gavin, Ryan, Jack, Geoff, Ray, Michael), then determined by the results of a Go Kart race in VS Episode 52. The new rotation was Jack, Ryan, Michael, Gavin, Ray, Lindsay, Geoff. In VS Episode 104 Geoff stepped away from the lineup to be full time host of the show and the rotation was reset again. The new rotation was determined by the results of Mini Golf, resulting in an order of Ryan, Gavin, Matt, Michael, Jack, Lindsay, Ray, Jeremy. With Ray's leaving, he has been since removed from the lineup. GO! This show is a competition to get a visible achievement or perform a certain task (assigned by Geoff) in any game the players choose. The winner is awarded a sticker to be placed on a crude paper board that (originally) Gavin Free and Geoff Ramsey made. The first player to fill up their section of the board (five wins) with stickers will be awarded a pizza party with Geoff and a friend. In GO!, Geoff is the host, while Gavin, Ryan, Jack, Michael, and (formerly) Ray are the competitors. Lindsay and Kerry are also on the board though their appearances have been very few. So far only Ray and Jack have won pizza parties. Full Play This show is simply full playthroughs of older games, like Resident Evil: Revelations. This series is usually only hosted by Michael, who sometimes has guests with him. There have been 2 full playthroughs so far, Resident Evil: Revelations and State of Decay, as well as an ongoing series in Banjo-Tooie. Cast & Crew Cast * Geoff Ramsey: 2008–present * Jack Pattillo: 2008–present * Gavin Free: 2008–2011 (recurring), 2012–present (cast) * Michael Jones: 2011–present * Ryan Haywood: 2011 (crew), 2012–present (cast) Crew * Caleb Denecour: 2011-present * Lindsay Jones: 2013–present * Kdin Jenzen: 2013–present * Matt Bragg: 2014–present * Jeremy Dooley: 2014–present * Steffie Hardy: 2014-present * Trevor Collins: 2014-present * Andrew Blanchard : 2015–present Recurring Guests Community Hunter *'Franco Scarcello': 2012–present Rooster Teeth * Kerry Shawcross: 2010–present * Burnie Burns: 2011–present * Joel Heyman: 2011–present * Adam Ellis: 2013–present Former * David "Knuckles Dawson" Dreger: 2008 (recurring) * Brandon "Fragger" Light: 2011–2013 (recurring) * J.J. Castillo: 2013 (crew) * Ray Narvaez, Jr.: 2010–2011 (recurring) 2012–2015 (cast) 2015-present (guest) Shows Current Shows * Achievement HUNT * AHWU * Countdown/Top Five * Fails of the Weak * Five Facts * Game Fails * Game Night: Live * GO! * How To: with Joel and Adam * Let's Play ** Minecraft ** Full Play * MegaCraft * Play Pals * Rage Quit * Shenanigans * Sunday Driving * Things To Do In * This Is * Various Achievement Guides * Versus Past Shows * Achievement HORSE * Achievement Hunter: Behind the Scenes * Achievement PIG * AH Predicts * A Look Back At * Coming Soon * Forced Enjoyment * Game Kids * Game Night * Game Time with Burnie * Imaginary Achievements * Let's Build * Pajamachievements * Quick Bits * Retro Active * Trials Files Schedule Monday * Let's Play GTA * Achievement HUNT * AHWU * Game Fails: The Daily Fail Tuesday * Five Facts * GO! * Let's Play * Game Fails: The Daily Fail Wednesday * Things To Do In: Minecraft * Countdown/Top Five * Let's Play * Game Fails: The Daily Fail Thursday * VS * Let's Play * Rage Quit / Play Pals * Game Fails: The Daily Fail Friday * Let's Play Minecraft * Things To Do In: GTA V * Fails of the Weak Saturday * MegaCraft Sunday * How To: Trivia * All the Achievement Hunters have edited videos during their time at Rooster Teeth. ** Gavin (formerly) edited Minecraft Let's Play, Things To Do In, and Let's Plays. He edits Slow Mo Guys episodes. ** Michael edits Rage Quits and Let's Plays. ** Ray (formerly) edited Achievement Guides and Let's Plays. ** Geoff (formerly) edited Trials Files and Red vs Blue. He runs the Game Kids channel. ** Jack edits Achievement HUNT and AHWU. ** Ryan edits Let's Play GTA and was previously in charge of the Game Fails channel. ** Lindsay (formerly) edited Minecraft Let's Plays, Let's Plays, Let's Builds, and edits Things To Do In and Versus. ** Caleb (formerly) edited Game Night. He runs the Community Hunter and Game Kids channels. ** Kdin edits Countdown/Top Five, Coming Soon, (formerly) Let's Builds, Minecraft Let's Plays, Let's Plays, and any other bonus videos. ** Matt edits MegaCraft, Let's Plays, and (formerly) Let's Builds. ** Jeremy edited (formerly) Imaginary Achievements, Minecraft Let's Plays, Let's Builds, and edits Let's Plays and music videos. **Trevor edits Game Kids Let's Plays as well as runs the Community Hunter and Game Kids channels. ** Fragger (formerly) edited Retro Active/A Look Back At. ** Franco edits Five Facts. ** Kerry edits Go! ** JJ (formerly) edited Let's Builds. * Let's Play - Surgeon Simulator 2013: Alien Transplant, uploaded on Jan 31, 2014, is currently the most viewed video on the YouTube Let's Play channel. * Let's Play Minecraft, uploaded on May 11, 2012, is currently the most viewed let's play on the YouTube Rooster Teeth channel. * Matt Bragg (Axialmatt) and Jeremy Dooley (Jerem6401) from the Community Hunter Channel were officially hired by Achievement Hunter at the second AH Panel at RTX 2014. The two joined the group in the panel. *Fails of the Weak, Five Facts, Trials Files, Let's Play Minecraft, Versus, Rage Quit, Achievement Hunter Weekly Update, and Halo Achievement Horse are the only Achievement Hunter series to reach at least 100 episodes. *Ray is the first Achievement Hunter of the main six to leave in order to pursue streaming full-time on Twitch. Team Names Most of the Achievement Hunters who have recurring pairings end up giving themselves team names. Image Gallery Achievement Hunter.jpg|The Achievement Hunter logo Geoff vs.png|Geoff's Versus Title Card Jack vs.png|Jack's Versus Title Card Ryan vs.png|Ryan's Versus Title Card Gavin vs.png|Gavin's Versus Title Card Michael vs.png|Michael's Versus Title Card Lindsay versus.png|Lindsay's Versus Title Card Matt_VS.png|Matt's Versus Title Card Jeremy_VS_card_large.png|Jeremy's Versus Title Card Navigation Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Achievement Hunter Members Category:Series Category:Let's Play Category:GO!! Category:Versus Category:Countdown Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Grand Theft Auto Let's Plays